


I'm Sorry

by wingwinist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingwinist/pseuds/wingwinist
Summary: Every time Taeyong approaches Doyoung  , he pushes him away. Even at night after the concert ended Doyoung didn't have any energy left to even spend time with Taeyong. He went straight to bed after showering n saying goodnight .  Taeyong misses Doyoung a little too much these days even though they are basically together 24/7 but he wants it to be just them and no one else. Taeyong needs emotional support from his boyfriend but his boyfriend can't even di that for him these days. No hugs , no late night talks , not even kisses. Taeyong is frustrated and Doyoung is a clueless idiot ( or is he pretending to be ).....





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one ! Just a short one this time also thank you for reading my last fic ! I hope you guys enjoy this one. I wrote this fic based on clips of dotae from their concerts which they are always arguing and mocking each other. Indeed our tom n jerry couple.
> 
> twitter : @hyck_fullsun

Every time Taeyong approaches Doyoung , he pushes him away. Even at night after the concert ended Doyoung didn't have any energy left to even spend time with Taeyong. He went straight to bed after showering n saying goodnight . Taeyong misses Doyoung a little too much these days even though they are basically together 24/7 but he wants it to be just them and no one else. Taeyong needs emotional support from his boyfriend but his boyfriend can't even di that for him these days. No hugs , no late night talks , not even kisses. Taeyong is frustrated and Doyoung is a clueless idiot ( or is he pretending to be )

It was the last day of their concert. On the last day too , Doyoung embarrassed Taeyong and told everyone in the audience about his little mistake he did on a music show. Taeyong was truly embarrassed. Doyoung could've asked Taeyong backstage about it to check whether it's okay to share it with the audience but he didn't. After the concert everyone had dinner together after and went back to their hotel. Everyone was in a good mood but really exhausted. Taeyong was having mixed emotions some happy some sad but it gravitates towards sadness mostly . Doyoung and Taeyong are roomates for tour. As soon as they got in the room Taeyong didn't say anything but instead he gave Doyoung a warm hug. He whispered low " thank you (s) and great job " . Doyoung hugged him back then quickly head into shower . Taeyong felt disappointed that Doyoung didn’t say anything back. As soon as Doyoung got out of the shower ,Taeyong bumped his shoulders against Doyoung on purpose to express his frustration on his way into the shower.   
" I hate you ! You are so mean and selfish ! I can't take this anymore ! " Taeyong yelled whilst slamming the bathroom door. Doyoung was shocked and confused.   
" What did i do ! Tell me ! Why are you mad at me ! Please Yong ! " Doyoung banged on the door trying to get in .  
"Just go away " Taeyong broke down in tears.   
Doyoung heard it and felt bad. He truly didn't know what he did wrong. Usually Doyoung goes straight to bed after showering but due to an unexpected turn out of event he waited for Taeyong to finish showering that night despite feeling so tired and sleepy. Taeyong took a long ass shower. He didn’t want to get out. He just stood under the showerhead and cried for a solid 20 minutes. His skin is now all pruney.Doyoung banged on his door again continuously begging for him to come out and he finally does. All wet ,puffy eyes , pruney skin and heavy shoulders . He looked so small and sleep deprived. Doyoung felt bad but he still doesn't have a clue (or did he) over what he did to piss Taeyong . Taeyong doesn't usually get mad which is why Doyoung was utterly shocked when Taeyong shouted at him.

Taeyong quietly dry himself and put his clothes on then crawled into bed instantly completely ignoring Doyoung.   
“ Yongie , please tell me what I did wrong” Doyoung said in a whiny tone.   
“You were mean to me today , yesterday and the whole month we were on tour. I am hurt Doyoung. You hurt my feelings and you pretend to not know” Taeyong rolled his eyes.   
“ What ? Is it because I exposed and told the audience about your little mistake? Is that why you are mad at me ?” Doyoung asked with a low voice.   
“Not just that , you don’t even talk to me before bed anymore , you don’t let me hug you during concerts too”. Taeyong is now sulking.   
“ I’m sorry Yong, you know I did that only because I’m scared I might actually kiss you accidentally in front of thousands of people because they way you move on stage turns me on sometimes especially during Baby Don’t Stop”. Doyoung said as he leaned in to kiss the area under Taeyong’s ear.   
“You are not allowed to touch me ! I’m still mad at you ! It’s unfair!” Taeyong pushes Doyoung away and hides under the cover.

 

Taeyong feels his cheeks burn under the cover. He has been craving for Doyoung’s touch. Doyoung is sly . He knows Taeyong couldn’t resist his touch and so he pulled the covers and lay next to Taeyong facing him.   
“ hi baby” Doyoung whispered as he caressed Taeyong’s cheeks . His voice is hot against Taeyong’s ear.  
Doyoung’s eyes soften at the sight of Taeyong sulking under the cover. Pouty lips, big round puppy eyes. He found it cute.

“I’m sorry Yong , for hurting you in every way possible. I will make it up to you when we get back home okay?” Doyoung kissed his forehead.

Under the cover facing Taeyong he thinks about pressing kisses all over his face and so he does . It took Taeyong by surprise when Doyoung grabbed his face and leaned in to kiss him. Taeyong slowly moved his hand towards Doyoung’s waist under his shirt. He rubbed small circles around Doyoung’s tummy which made the him laugh. He is ticklish and Taeyong knows that. Just like that they stopped arguing and ended up “making out” the whole night .

 

THE END.


End file.
